Assembling Dreams to Reality
by Xaolin
Summary: Alfred F. Jones. A man i dream about. A powerful nation. Strangely enough, we are identical, yet different. Why? We might have many of the same likes, but we are very different indeed. No, we're not friends, nor enemies. We talk to one another, but not see nor feel. Why? I am Alfred Frederick Jones. But... am i real? Or a temporary replacement?


Have you've ever had a dream, you know didn't belong to you? A dream full of people you cherise, places you love, things you owned, but never recognized? I've had many of them.

There are things people could only imagine of or dream about, but for some reason, it feels...so real.

All my life i've lived with these false dreams, even as a child i never dreamt of my worlds of my supernatural creation, or things nobody could explain. No, they were always about _him_.

A boy, about my age. Tall, muscular, blonde with a tuft of hair that refused to obey him to stay down. Thing was, even though he had this jock, dominant look about him, he was childish and goofy, silly and spontaneous, but serious and cool.

That man?

Well, it may seem like he's normal, but he's not. As his life plays through my head, i know he's not. He's a nation. How do i know that? England, his guardian and caretaker, told him so. He's lived for centuries, but still there are others old than him. England, for example.

His name?

Well, that is something peculiar. Whether it be a coincidence, or just my mind playing tricks on me. We look alike, we share the same name.

Alfred Frederick Jones.

Am i whom i have not become for the interferances of this man?

I close my notebook, reading over what i had just written. Everyday a become more curious of Alfred, no, the other me.

_'Are you afraid of me? What you might become?'_

I freeze, the voice of Alfred echoing through my mind.

No... It couldn't be...

Startled, i swallowed hard and whispered in my mind, to see if he'd answer.

'Are you... Alfred?' i asked, politely, slightly hoping this wasn't going to be like a _**Paranormal Activity **_movie.

_'What if i am?' _He answers back to me.

I jump in my seat, scared out of my wits. Was i really talking... to myself?

'What do you want?'

_'For you to accept.'_

'Accept what?'

_'Accept that you are me.'_

Okay, this guy was seriously falling off the boat. Accept i was him? Not happening _Maestro_. I am who i have become by the love of my caretaker, Arthur Kirkland. There was no wa-

Wait.

Arthur. England. They both resembled each other. They both had short blonde hair, freakishly thick eyebrows (No offense), a small petite figure and gorgeous emerald green eyes. Only difference was, Arthur was not a nation, he couldn't be.

He couldn't...

'Alfred?'

_'Yes?'_

'What happened to you?'

_'Maybe i'll tell, maybe i won't.'_

Was he always this stubborn? Didn't seem that way in the dreams.

'Please? For the both of us?'

_'When you say for the both of us, you really mean yourself. C'mon, you don't even like my favorite food! How could you not like hamburgers?!'_

True... I had never really had a hamburger, the differen combination of meat, vegetables and bread had aways made me retch in disgust. It looked repulsive.

'If i have a hamburger, would you tell me?'

_'...Maybe'_

This guy... he's getting on my nerves.

'Conditions?'

_'It has to be McDonalds, a Big Mac with a large Coca-Cola and fries.'_

Did this guy think i was rich or something? Arthur would kill me if he knew i would have gone out to buy food instead of eating at home.

'If i eat it, will you tell me?'

_'Yes.'_

Oh... this is going to be torture... 

I'm standing in front of the said fast-food joint. Alfred won't shut up about how excited he is. Seriously, if this was who i was going to 'Become', i would've wished to be less annoying.

'Dude, i'm so excited! I haven't had a burger in years, i'm famished!'

Heaven knows i've tried...

'J-Just one?'

_'Just one.'_

Ordering. The woman at the cashier looks like she really hates her job, or her life. She gives me this boring look, 'accidently' spilling all of my change onto the floor after counting out 57 cents in pennies. Don't mean to swear, but i hate this damn bitch.

Once i got my order, i file up the soda cup with Coca-Cola, grabbed some ketchup, and sat down at an empty table.

_'Dude, open up and chow down!'_

'I get there when i get there.'

He gives me an aggrivated sigh. Point taken, i'd better hurry up and put the poison into my system.

Putting the burger into my mouth, it was someting... unexpected.

I liked it.

ALLOT.

Devouring it along with the soda and the fries like a madman, i found myself craving more.

Were these Alfred's feelings? I couldn't tell.

Not giving in, i returned us both to the previous discussion.

'Tell me.'

_'It all began on a cold Friday afternoon...'_


End file.
